


Down Time

by jackiesjunkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, New Mexico, and tea too, away from work for a week and this happened, beastly beverages coffee, bucky likes coffee, bucky needs alone time, shout out to gabe for blending amazing coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: Bucky needs a few days away from the city to just relax. Set post-Civil War where everyone has made up and he has his metal arm fixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee mentioned is one blended by Gabe of Beastly Beverages. You can find him online at beastlybeverages.com for a variety of tea and coffee blends based on various fandoms and characters.

Bucky sighed as he waited for the coffee to brew. It was a blend of Arabica beans, almonds and cherry oil that Sam had run across in an online store one day. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "He's been hanging around Stark for too long." Once the coffee pot finished sputtering, he dumped powdered creamer into a mug and poured the steaming coffee in to dissolve it. More often than not, he'd had no choice but to drink it black during the war and the years leading up to it but he preferred it a little milder.

These days with a Starbucks on every corner and no name coffee shops in between everything was venti low fat soy mocha no whip all sprinkles and you needed a Masters degree with a side of Italian to order. He missed the days of getting a plain old cup of joe.

Steve had thought it would be a good idea for Bucky to get a break from the city and the mass of people for a few days. Decompression, he had called it. Now that he was almost back to his old self... or as close as he'd ever likely to be, they were allowing him off leash and out of their sight more often than not. Sam had piped up and said he knew the perfect place. His uncle's wife had a nephew whose cousin worked for a guy or some such nonsense. Whatever. Sam had been camping there as a kid on whoever's land and he knew a guy who would let Bucky use his camp trailer.

Now it was the end of October, here he was in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. Sam had arranged for Bucky to have permission to camp on the rancher's land in the same spot they'd gone when Sam was a kid. The camper had a supply of propane to run the heater, fridge and stove as well as a generator to run the lights and electrical outlets so Bucky could have coffee without having to use the old perculator over the campfire.

He had mildly protested at the extravagance of it all, saying he may as well be staying in a hotel but Sam brushed him off.

"Just because you're old enough to know how all that old crap works doesn't mean you have to live like you're back in the Stone Age."

Bucky sat on the step of the camper and couldn't help but feel the tension draining from his body and mind. It was cool enough here in the mountains that he could get away with wearing a hoodie to cover his metal arm and the 2 or 3 people he saw driving past on the dirt road each day would raise a hand in silent greeting but never gave him a second glance. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest around him. Wind in the pine trees, squirrels, ravens, the occasional call of a turkey. No cars, no people, sure as hell no Hydra. Thanks to Stark, he had comms that worked even out here where normal cell phones were a flashlight at best. If he ran in to trouble, he could call Steve and they'd be there. But really, what could a bear or cougar do? They didn't shoot back. His biggest worry was running out of coffee before the designated pick up date.


End file.
